


Before He Cheats

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deb exacts revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Cheats

Before He Cheats  
She should have known better than to trust an outsider.  
But then again, if she ever wanted to date anyone, it would have to be an outsider. What with Saint Adam drooling after Cassie, her only options for love within the Circle would be Sean or the twins.  
No, thank you.  
Unless, of course, she wanted to relocate to West Virginia and make a move on Nick.  
No, the guy was an outsider. A wonderful, beautiful, just-this-side-of-sane outsider. He'd been fun for a while, and despite her best efforts Deb had fallen hard for him.  
Until tonight.  
She tried valiantly to gather her thoughts, but her mind was drowning in the adrenaline that always followed a good, hearty thrashing. Growing up, there had been times when she'd been jealous of Faye's natural talent with fire, but mostly she recognized that it was a whole heck of a lot more satisfying to do it yourself. No powers other than your biceps and brains.  
Besides, she'd always loved the sound of glass tinkling as it shattered and fell.  
She had to laugh as he exited the bar, skanky blonde in tow. His shock-widened eyes never left the heap that used to be his most prized posession, even as he screamed at her.  
"You're a _psycho_!"  
Deb could only laugh as her Harley roared out of its sleep.

"Duh," she muttered as she sped away, a satisfied smirk playing across her lips.


End file.
